Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system having a lithium battery.
Background Information
Research has been performed on techniques for continuously supplying stable power in response to failure of a commercial power source. A power supply using a lead storage battery as an energy source has problems such as low energy density, a short lifespan, and low power. Alternatively, a power supply using an electric double layer condenser as an energy source is difficult to maintain, and causes loss due to a leakage current.